Meet Your Brother
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Side story from Twisted (Gu)touto! Hanya sebuah kisah tentang bagaimana Boboiboy Taufan bisa mengenal saudara kembarnya yang selama ini tinggal di Pulau Rintis. *Summary gagal lagi…* *Mind to read and review?*


Ah~ saya breaking sejenak dulu dari fic saya yang _twisted_ itu, dan membuat yang ini~! Okay, sebenarnya saya nggak tau ada yang penasaran atau nggak, tapi fict ini melayang begitu saja di otak saya begitu mendengar berita bahwa spin-off dari manga Himouto!Umaru-chan yang bercerita tentang Ebina, teman Umaru di rilis. Dan saya dapat ide juga untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Ah baiklah, terlalu banyak basa-basi, lansung saja~

Disclaimer: Kalo Boboiboy punya saya, sudah lama saya jadikan Yaya itu target haremnya lima Boboiboy *plak!*

Genre: Family bit Friendship

Rate: K+-T *mungkin*

Warning: OOC, Chibi!Boboiboy, No Pair/Sho-Ai, gaje, alur kecepatan mungkin ada sedikit spoiler, de el el.

Tertarik? Kalo begitu silahkan~!

"Taufan, mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri terus di dalam sana? Ayo keluar!" Perintah seorang wanita muda yang se daritadi berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar yang diketahui adalah kamar dari anaknya.

"Nggak mau! Aku lagi sibuk nih!" Jawab sang anak dari dalam kamar.

Kehabisan kesabaran, sang Ibu memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut lebih keras, tapi tidak jadi begitu seorang pria-yang diketahui adalah sang suami datang menghampiri.

"Bu, ke ruang tamu saja. Atok sudah menunggu di sana," Ujar pria tersebut dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan Taufan?" Tanya sang isteri masih dengan wajah berkedut kesal.

"Yah…Taufan itu sebenarnya anak yang ceria, hanya saja karena tidak pernah memiliki teman, sifatnya itu juga ikut terkurung dalam dirinya sama seperti dirinya yang mengurung diri di kamar terus. Aku rasa dengan sedikit bujukkan dia pasti mau keluar," Ucap sang suami panjang lebar.

Ibu dari Boboiboy Taufan tersebut hanya menghela napas pasrah lalu kemudian berbalik menuruni tangga.

"Pastikan dia sudah keluar dalam 5 menit ya," Itulah ucapan terakhir sang isteri yang hanya disanggupi dengan senyuma maklum oleh sang suami.

"Baiklah…Taufan, ini Ayah, nak. Atok sudah menunggu di bawah lho," Ucap pria tersebut sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

"Tidak mau! Pasti kalian bohong kan? Aku tidak mau!" Balas sang anak masih keukeuh untuk tinggal di kamar.

Sang Ayah menghela napas, lalu mengetuk pintu lagi, "Ayolah Taufan, sampai kapan kau akan mengurung diri terus? Dengar, kau keluar dan temui Atok mu. Kebetulan Atok juga membawa seseorang," Jelas Ayahnya dengan sabar.

Perlahan, pintu bercat biru toska itu pun terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sesosok bocah lelaki dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Janji Ayah tidak bohong?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya, Ayah janji. Nah, ayo turun atau Ibumu akan menyita skateboardmu," Jawab sang Ayah sambil menarik tangan anak berusia 6 tahun tersebut.

~0~0~

"Maaf lama,Bu. Tapi aku sudah membawa Taufan," Lapor Ayahnya dengan tangan yang menggandeng seorang anak berpakaian serba biru yang wajahnya masih kusut.

"Oh, akhirnya kau keluar juga…" Sang Ibu mendesah sambil mengelus rambut Taufan.

"Ayah, ini Boboiboy Taufan, yang saya ceritakan waktu itu," Pria tersebut berucap sopan memperkenalkan anaknya tersebut.

"Ah, dia manis. Sama seperti di foto. Ternyata Taufan sudah besar ya?" Pria tua berkemeja biru muda yang merupakan Kakek Taufan tersebut tersenyum ramah.

"Taufan, Atok dengar kau tidak pernah bermain dengan teman-teman mu ya?" Tanya sang Atok yang akrab di sapa Tok Aba tersebut.

"Bukan, mereka yang tidak mau berteman denganku," Jawab Taufan ogah-ogahan.

"Begitu ya? Kalo begitu, bagaimana jika Atok bilang, sekarang Taufan tidak akan kesepian lagi?" Tanya Tok Aba.

"…?" Taufan yang tadinya membuang muka berbalik menatap Tok Aba dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar penasaran.

Tok Aba tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut Taufan, kemudian berjalan mundur, "Nah, Atok membawa seseorang yang mungkin bisa bermain dengan Taufan,"

Tok Aba menarik tangan seorang anak seusia Taufan yang memakai kaos hitam dan luaran jaket berwarna merah terang. Dan yang membuat Taufan melongo saat itu adalah, anak yang dibawa Atoknya ini…memiliki tampang yang serupa dengan dirinya.

"Nah Taufan, perkenalkan, ini Boboiboy Halilintar, saudara kembarmu yang lahir 5 menit lebih cepat darimu," Ucap Tok Aba sambil mendorong maju bocah bernama Halilintar tersebut.

"Saudara kembar…?" Taufan beralih menatap paras sang Ibu.

"Ah…maaf tidak pernah memberitau mu sebelumnya, Taufan. Tapi sebenarnya kau punya saudara. Dan Halilintar adalah salah satunya," Jelas sang Ibu.

Taufan mengangguk-meski masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya memiliki saudara, kemudian kembali menatap kembarannya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan datar tersebut.

"Ayo, Halilintar. Beri salam sama adikmu," Pinta Tok Aba.

"Dia bukan adikku," Halilintar angkat bicara, langsung membuat hati Taufan tertohok, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya sweatdrop.

"Apa maksudmu, Halilintar? Jelas dia itu adalah-"

"Dia bukan adikku, dia itu saudara kembarku," Halilintar melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Eh…tapi kau lahir 5 menit lebih dulu dari dia kan?" Ucap Tok Aba mulai kebingungan dengan sikap Boboiboy sulung tersebut.

"Tidak, dia itu seumuran denganku. Jadi dia itu tidak pantas disebut adik," Halilintar kembari menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"E-eh…baiklah, Taufan itu saudara kembarmu. Jadi ayo, Halilintar, beri dia salam," Sang Ibu memutuskan untuk ambil ahli sebelum situasi semakin runyam.

Halilintar mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada saudara kembarnya yang masih melongo menatapnya, "Halilintar," Ucap Halilintar masih dengan wajah datar.

"Emm…Taufan," Sahut Taufan dengan tangan yang terulur untuk membalas salaman dari saudara kembar tak terduganya itu.

"O iya, Atok…dimana Gempa?" Sang Ayah yang daritadi diam pun bersuara.

"Oh…Gempa terkena demam dari kemarin. Jadi aku meminta Ejo jo untuk merawatnya selama aku disini," Jelas Tok Aba.

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Taufan," Desah Ayah dari Boboiboy bersaudara tersebut.

Sementara orang tua bersama Atoknya sedang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin mereka ketahui, Taufan dan Halilintar kini berada di kamar Taufan, duduk berhadapan dengan posisi bersila.

"Jadi…kita ngapain?" Tanya Halilintar mulai merasa bosan.

"Emm…kita main, bagaimana?" Usul Taufan.

"Permainan macam apa yang hanya duduk saling berhadapan begini?" Tanya Halilintar ketus.

"Oy, jangan marah dong. Kalo begitu Kakak mau main apa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Hey! Siapa yang kau panggil kakak?" Protes Halilintar.

"Umm…ku pikir itu adalah cara untuk menghormati saudara," Jawab Taufan ragu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kita seumuran, jadi jangan memanggilku seolah aku lebih tua darimu," Jelas Halilintar kesal.

"Tapi Kakak kan memang lebih tua 5 menit dari aku," Sahut Taufan innocent.

"Ahh! Kau menyebalkan!" Halilintar melipat tangannya di depan dada kemudian membuang mukanya.

"Uh…baiklah,baiklah…Halilintar, puas? Aku tidak akan memanggilmu kakak lagi, oke? Jadi jangan marah dong," Tukas Taufan cemas jika akan memberikan kesan tidak baik bagi kembarannya tersebut-yang sebenarnya sudah memberikan kesan yang kurang baik juga untuk Taufan.

"Hah…terserah saja. Jadi kau punya permainan apa?" Halilintar kembali ke topic semulanya.

"Apa kau pernah bermain video game sebelumnya?" Tanya Taufan antusias, berbeda dengan Halilintar yang kembali memasang wajah kusut.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku apa, hah? Di rumahku ada banyak video game meski bukan semuanya punyaku, tau!" Ucap Halilintar kembali dengan nada ketus.

Taufan pun sweatdrop, karena sepertinya saudara kembarnya-kalo tidak mau disebut kakak-ini benar-benar sensitif seperti seorang gadis PMS. Padahal tadi Taufan hanya bertanya, tidak ada maksud mengejek atau meremehkan.

"Uhh…kalo begitu kau saja deh yang putuskan, apapun itu aku bakalan main," Ucap Taufan menyerah.

"Hmm…" Halilintar memperhatikan koleksi game yang ada di dalam lemari buku Taufan sebentar, kemudian mengambil sebuah game yang bersampul seorang pemuda yang memegang dua bilah pedang cutter yang berdiri di atas dinding, dan dihadapannya ada sesosok titan bertubuh super besar dengan kepala botak, gigi yang terekspos(?), dan tubuh yang tidak terbungkus kulit.

"Ini," Ucap Halilintar.

"Baiklah, ayo nyalakan," Taufan menyerah untuk mengeluarkan argument, karena bisa saja kembarannya ini akan marah lagi. 

3 jam kemudian 

"Taufan, Halilintar, ayo turun! Saatnya makan!" Suara Tok Aba terdengar dari lantai bawah, menginterupsi dua kembar yang sedang kosentrasi menjatuhkan puluhan titan yang bandelnya bagaikan kecoa dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Iya, sebentar, Tok!" Sahut Taufan sambil berdiri dan mematikan TV.

"Ayo, Hali. Kau lapar kan?" Ajak Taufan. Halilintar mengangguk sekilas lalu berdiri mengikuti Taufan yang sudah duluan keluar kamar. 

~0~0~ 

"Atok? Mana Ayah dan Ibu?" Tanya Taufan begitu melihat sang Atok yang hanya sendirian menyuapi dirinya dengan sepiring nasi goreng (buatannya sendiri).

"Oh, orang tuamu sedang pergi. Mungkin akan kembali besok pagi," Jawab Tok Aba.

"Eh? Mereka pergi kemana?" Tanya Taufan penasaran.

"Mengunjungi Gempa," Jawab Atok sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piring Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Lha? Bencana alam kok di kunjungi?" Tanya Taufan sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ah…bukan, Gempa itu juga saudara kembarmu. Dia lahir 5 menit setelah kau," Jelas Tok Aba sweatdrop.

"Oh…memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Sakit. Makanya dia tidak bisa ikut ke sini, jadi Ayah dan Ibumu yang pergi menjenguknya. Maaf karena tidak bisa membawamu, itu karena Halilintar sudah disini," Jelas Atok.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti juga pasti bakalan bertemu kok," Sahut Taufan sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Ck! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu dengan wajah yang kotor, tau!" Ucap Halilintar yang kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan bibir hingga pipi Taufan yang belepotan saus dan beberapa butir nasi.

"Oops maaf, terima kasih ya, Hali!" Ucap Taufan senang karena perhatian yang di tunjukkan saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Oh iya, Gempa itu…seperti apa dia?" Tanya Taufan antusias.

"Yang pasti dia lebih diam dibandingkan denganmu…tapi sedikit merepotkan juga. Dia anak yang kalem, pintar menghafal, dan anak yang bertanggung jawab," Jelas Halilintar setelah makanan yang dikunyahnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke perutnya.

"Wah…aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dia. Huh…kenapa bukan Hali saja yang sakit sehingga dia bisa kesini?" Gumam Taufan dengan sedikit dengusan di kalimatnya.

"Apa?!" Bentak Halilintar yang tentu saja mendengar gumaman Taufan tersebut.

"Ah tidak, hehehe…aku hanya bercanda!" Ucap Taufan cepat karena Halilintar terus memberikan deathglare kepadanya, sedangkan Tok Aba yang mulai terabaikan, hanya tersenyum geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua cucunya tersebut.

"Atok mau kemana?" Tanya Taufan begitu melihat Tok Aba-yang sudah selesai makan-pergi keluar dapur.

"Pergi membersihkan ruang tamu. Kalian berdua jangan berisik dan habiskan makanannya ya," Pesan Tok Aba sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang di balik dinding(?).

"Aku ingin makan telur goreng," Gumam Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kalo begitu bagaimana jika aku memanggil Atok dulu?" Tanya Taufan.

"Tidak perlu," Halilintar turun dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Hey! Kau mau menggoreng telur?" Kaget Taufan begitu melihat Halilintar yang mulai menyalakan kompor bersama penggorengannya yang sudah diisi minyak goreng.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang menggambar?" Tanya balik Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

"Yah…maksudku…memangnya kau bisa ya?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"Hmph! Kau meremehkan ku," Ketus Halilintar kemudian memecahkan telur-yang diambilnya dengan susah payah-di atas penggorengan dan mulai menggoreng, sedangkan Taufan hanya melongo di atas kursi melihat kelakuan saudara kembarnya tersebut. 

~0~0~ 

"Baiklah…"

Tok Aba menatap Halilintar dengan intens dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa membuat saudara kembarmu itu terus-menerus muntah di kamar mandi?" Tanya Tok Aba tenang, beda sekali dengan raut wajahnya.

"Memberikannya telur goreng," Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Iya…tapi kenapa tidak beritau Atok kalo mau makan telur? Kasihan kan Taufan jika harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi," Ucap Tok Aba lagi.

"Itu salah dia sendiri yang meminta telur ku," Jawab Halilintar enteng tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, Tok Aba pun sweatdrop untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Sudahlah…Atok mau membersihkan dapur dulu, kau pergi lihat keadaan Taufan," Pinta Tok Aba yang kemudian beranjak menuju dapur-yang sangat berantakan akibat ulah kedua kembar tersebut, sedangkan Halilintar yang tidak bisa menolak hanya mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua untuk melihat keadaan saudara kembarnya sekaligus melanjutkan game yang tertunda tadi.

~0~0~0~

"Ne, kau dan Atok…akan berada disini sampai kapan?" Tanya Taufan-setelah menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandinya.

"Hmm? Kau mau aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sini?" Tanya balik Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

"Bisa kah kau berhenti berpikiran negatif? Aku hanya bertanya," Sahut Taufan sweatdrop.

"Mmm…mungkin minggu depan aku sudah akan kembali ke Pulau Rintis," Jawab Halilintar yang masih tidak menoleh.

"Begitu yah…" Taufan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di karpet kamarnya, di samping Halilintar yang masih sibuk bermain.

"Aku mungkin…akan kesepian lagi…" Gumam Taufan dengan suara yang sangat pelan, berhasil membuat Halilintar mem-pause gamenya dan menoleh ke arah saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak mencari teman saja?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Aku tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku," Jawab Taufan pelan.

"Oh…aku tau, pasti karena tingkah lakumu yang menyebalkan," Halilintar mengeluarkan opininya, di balas tatapan 'terima-kasih-banyak-atas-hinaannya' dari Taufan.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Ucap Halilintar lagi kali ini dengan seulas senyum tipis, berhasil mengalihkan dunia Taufan-ehm, maksudnya berhasil membuat Taufan tercenggang, karena ini pertama kalinya Taufan melihat saudaranya itu tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Emm…mungkin mereka tidak menyukai namaku…" Gumam Taufan.

"Apa maksudmu? Menurutku namamu biasa saja. Setidaknya, namamu terdengar lebih normal dibandingkan namaku atau Gempa," Komentar Halilintar sedatar dinding.

"Umm…Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau punya teman, tidak?" Tanya Taufan balik.

"Entahlah…" Jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

"Jawaban macam apa itu…?" Taufan bergumam pelan sambil merubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Halilintar.

"Tapi aku rasa Gempa punya banyak teman. Itu karena dia anak yang baik, tidak sepertiku," Lanjut Halilintar.

"Hmm…aku paham. Aku jadi semakin ingin bertemu dengan Gempa…" Desah Taufan.

Tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Halilintar, Taufan dengan cepat langsung melanjutkan, "Ah…tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu, setidaknya kau bukan saudara jahat yang hanya baik di depan Atok serta Ayah dan Ibu," Ucap Taufan panik jika seandainya saudara kembarnya yang sensitif itu tidak marah.

"Hmm…aku mengerti jika kau ingin bertemu Gempa. Aku mungkin akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika berada di posisimu," Sahut Halilintar dengan seulas senyum tipis yang kembali terpatri di wajah bulatnya, ikut membuat Taufan merekahkan senyum lebarnya.

"Cukup basa-basinya, aku mau main," Halilintar kembali memasang wajah datar kemudian memulai kembali gamenya.

Melihat hal itu, senyum Taufan semakin lebar, "Aku ikut, dan aku akan mengalahkanmu," Ucap Taufan sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hmph, tantangan di terima," Sahut Halilintar dengan gaya bicara seperti seorang samurai yang akan berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya. 

~0~0~ 

Sudah 5 hari Halilintar dan Tok Aba berlibur di KL, kini Taufan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah laku saudara kembarnya yang meskipun lebih tua 5 menit, tetapi sifatnya lebih egois dan sensitif sehingga terkadang Taufan lah yang harus mengalah jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu.

"Hali? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Taufan ketika memasuki dapur, dan menemukan Halilintar sedang sibuk di atas meja.

"Membuat ini," Jawab Halilintar singkat kemudian menunjukkan sepiring mie instan yang…sulit di deskripsikan bentuknya saking horrornya *di lempar bola kilat*.

"Hali…apa ini…?" Taufan menatap kosong mie tersebut yang (dari sudut pandang Taufan) mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam.

"Ayah dan Ibu lama pulangnya, Tok Aba lagi tidur, dan aku lapar," Jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

"T-tapi…" Taufan masih tidak mampu berkata-kata, mengingat insiden sebelumnya yang membuatnya harus bolak-balik kamar mandi selama lebih dari 5 kali akibat telur goreng buatan saudaranya ini.

"Kenapa? Kau mau?" Tanya Halilintar datar.

"T-tidak…a-aku…" Tolak Taufan yang sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan suaranya.

"Kalo mau bilang saja, nih…" Halilintar melilitkan beberapa untaian(?) mie tersebut di garpunya, kemudian mengarahkannya pada Taufan yang kini memasang wajah seperti seorang gadis yang akan di-ah…sudah lah, *di lempar tomat*.

"AAAA!"

0~0~0 

"Baiklah…"

Tok Aba yang duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Halilintar kini sibuk mengurut pelipisnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan sampai Taufan pingsan seperti itu, hah?" Tanya Tok Aba frustasi.

"Menyuapinya dengan mie instan buatanku," Jawab Halilintar tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalo mau makan siang sih?" Tanya Tok Aba lagi.

"Tok Aba lagi tidur," Jawab Halilintar.

"Yah…tapi jika mau makan kan bisa bangunkan Atok…ah sudahlah, kau pergilah ke kamar dan lihat keadaan saudaramu. Atok akan membersihkan dapur dulu," Ucap Tok Aba.

Dan bagaikan déjà vu, Halilintar hanya menurut dan pergi meninggalkan dapur tanpa berkata apa pun. 

0~0~0 

"Halilintar, Taufan, kami pulang," Ucap Ayah dari Boboiboy bersaudara tersebut bersama dengan sang isteri yang sibuk dengan tas belanjaannya.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian pulang!" Taufan dengan cerianya berlari memeluk kaki sang Ibu, dan dibalas tertawa kecil dan elusan lembut di kepala oleh wanita berkerudung orange muda tersebut.

"Nah, kalian berdua, kami punya hadiah untuk kalian, sekaligus ini adalah kenang-kenangan untuk Halilintar selama di sini," Ayah kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam salah satu tas belanjaan isterinya.

"Wah…" Taufan menatap kagum dua buah topi yang menurutnya lucu tersebut.

Topi miliknya berwarna biru tua dengan garis-garis horizontal berwarna abu-abu dan kuning, dan ada semacam duri dinosaurus di bagian ubun-ubun.

"Tapi ini kebesaran," Ucap Halilintar setelah mencoba topinya dan hampir menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Topi milik Halilintar juga memiliki model yang serupa dengan Taufan, tetapi warnanya hitam dengan garis berwarna merah menyala di bagian depan.

"Ah…benar juga…" Sang Ayah pun berpikir sebentar, kemudian tersenyum, "Kalo begitu simpan saja dulu. Jika kalian sudah besar nanti baru bisa dipakai," Usulnya.

"Eh? Aku rasa akan memalukan jika kami memakainya saat sudah besar," Gumam Halilintar.

"Tidak juga. Kalo begitu, aku akan rajin minum susu dan olahraga agar cepat tumbuh besar!" Ucap Taufan antusias dengan topi kebesaran yang menutupi sepasang iris cokelatnya tersebut.

Ayah dan Ibu mereka hanya tertawa kemudian mengelus kembali kepala keduanya-yang disambut dengan ceria oleh Taufan, sedangkan Halilintar hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah. 

~0~0~0~ 

"Hali…" Panggil Taufan pelan pada saudara kembarnya yang sedang sibuk merangkai jigsaw puzzle.

"Hmm?" Respon Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

"Besok…kalian sudah mau pergi kan? Kembali ke Pulau Rintis…" Ucap Taufan pelan.

Halilintar menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menoleh ke arah kembarannya yang sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kami hanya kembali ke rumah, bukan pergi ke bulan," Ucap Halilintar acuh.

"Aku tau…" Taufan menyahut lagi, kemudian suasana hening mulai menyelimuti kamar tersebut. 

~0~0~0~ 

Hari ketujuh, hari dimana Halilintar dan Tok Aba kembali ke Pulau Rintis.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau berkunjung, Halilintar, Atok," Ucap Ibu pada salah satu anaknya beserta mertuanya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena tidak bisa membawa Gempa," Sahut Tok Aba.

"Ah…kami mengerti. Syukurlah demam Gempa tidak begitu parah meskipun dia masih tidak bisa keluar," Ucap Ayah Boboiboy bersaudara tersebut.

"Dan semoga saja Gempa menyukai hadiahnya ya," Sambung sang Ibu sambil tersenyum.

Tok Aba mengangguk singkat dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya yang sudah mulai keriput.

Ngomong-ngomong, hadiah yang dimaksud Ibu Boboiboy bersaudara tersebut tentu saja adalah topi dinosaurus, tetapi berwarna hitam dengan motif gunung berwarna kuning di sisi kanan dan kiri topi.

"Kalo begitu, kami pamit dulu ya," Tukas Tok Aba.

"Taufan, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Halilintar?" Tanya Ibu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Mmm…" Taufan berpikir sebentar, kemudian berjalan maju mendekati Halilintar yang sebelah tangannya di pegang oleh Tok Aba.

"Emm…terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku bermain ya. Meski hanya sebentar, tapi menyenangkan," Ucap Taufan dengan cengiran mataharinya.

"Hmm…" Halilintar menghela napas sebentar, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Tok Aba kemudian mengelus kepala Taufan yang sama tinggi dengan dirinya tersebut.

"Kau sebenarnya cukup menyebalkan. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku berpikir mungkin tidak akan bisa akrab denganmu tapi…"

Halilintar menghela napas lagi lalu tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya aku salah,"

Mendengarnya, senyum di wajah Taufan pun semakin melebar.

"Ah…aku baru ingat, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu," Taufan buru-buru merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menarik tangan Halilintar dan meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

"Ini…" Halilintar menatap takjub empat buah pin berukuran mini.

Dua buah berbentuk petir berwarna merah, dan dua lagi berbentuk gunung warna abu-abu.

"Jadi ini yang kau kerjakan selama ini?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Ehehehe…hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku. Pastikan digunakan dan salam untuk Gempa ya," Ucap Taufan dengan cengiran lebar sampai menampilkan gigi-gigi susunya.

"Hmm…jika berguna maka akan aku gunakan. Kalo tidak…mungkin akan aku buang saja," Ucap Halilintar sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Eh?! Kau jahat, Hali!" Protes Taufan sambil menggembungkan pipi chubby nya.

"Kakak,"

"Eh?" Taufan yang mau kesal pun tidak jadi dan hanya memasang wajah cengo.

"Panggil aku kakak," Ucap Halilintar sambil mengalihkan wajah merahnya ke arah lain.

"Hee? Bukannya kau sendiri yang melarangku memanggilmu kakak?" Goda Taufan yang kembali memasang senyumnya.

"D-diam! Dulu dan sekarang itu beda tau!" Bentak Halilintar dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"Hihihi…iya deh," Taufan memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda Halilintar yang semakin memanas tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu kami pergi dulu ya," Tukas Tok Aba setelah puas melihat tingkah laku kedua cucunya tersebut.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan ya, dan kami juga titip salam untuk Gempa," Ucap Ayah sambil menyalami tangan orang tuanya bersama dengan isterinya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, Halilintar, mobil sudah menunggu," Ucap Tok Aba.

Halilintar mengangguk singkat kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Apa…kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Taufan canggung.

"Ya, mungkin suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku tidak berjanji," Jawab Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

"Ya, aku tau…" Sahut Taufan kembali dengan senyumnya.

"Dah," Halilintar berucap pelan sebelum melangkah mengikuti Tok Aba yang berjalan memasuki mobil yang sudah khusus dipanggil oleh Anaknya yang bekerja sebagai duta tersebut.

"Tapi akulah yang akan berjanji. Sampai ketemu lagi, Kak Hali!" Taufan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyuman lebar kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

Tok Aba membalas melambai dari dalam mobil, sedangkan Halilintar yang melihat lambaian tangan adik kembarnya itu pun tersenyum. Tidak lebar memang, tapi cukup jelas untuk di lihat Taufan, sebelum akhirnya wajah saudara kembarnya itu terhalangi oleh kaca mobil.

Mobil kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata meninggalkan keluarga Boboiboy tersebut.

"Jadi…bagaimana kesanmu terhadap saudara kembarmu itu, Taufan?" Tanya sang Ibu.

"Hehehe! Dia orang yang menyebalkan dan gampang marah, tapi aku tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," Jawab Taufan ceria.

"Syukurlah kalo begitu," Ibunya pun tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan kepala anak keduanya tersebut. 

0~0~0 

"Kak Halilintar! Kembali kan PSVita ku!" Teriak seorang pemuda bertopi hitam kuning yang dikenakan terbalik pada saudara kembarnya yang terus menghindarkan tangannya dari sang adik.

"Tak akan ku kembalikan sampai kau selesai membersihkan sampah-sampahmu itu," Pemuda berwajah sama persis dengan topi berwarna hitam bergaris hitam tersebut menjawab ketus.

"Huh…Kak Halilintar nyebelin," Boboiboy Gempa akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan bekas-bekas camilan yang isinya baru saja dipindahkan ke perutnya tersebut.

Pemuda bertopi biru putih menyamping, Boboiboy Taufan yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca komik pun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah saudara-saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Taufan, jangan hanya memasang wajah bodoh di situ dan ayo bantu aku," Panggilan dari kakak tertuanya tersebut berhasil menyadarkan lamunan Taufan yang selanjutnya meletakkan komiknya di meja dan beranjak membantu Halilintar membereskan consol game Gempa yang berserakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gempa kembali dan diam-diam mengambil PSVitanya yang diletakkan Halilintar di saku jaketnya, kemudian kabur ke kamarnya dengan kecepatan suara.

"Gempa! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Halilintar yang menyadari dirinya baru saja kecopetan(?) tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku, Kak Halilintar. Sekarang biarkan aku bekerja," Balas Gempa dari dalam kamar.

Halilintar hanya mendengus kesal lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

Setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, Taufan mengambil komiknya kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dua. 

~0~0~ 

"Gempa, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Taufan setelah membuka pintu sedikit.

"Ah, masuk saja," Jawab Gempa yang sedang sibuk tiduran dengan memainkan PSVitanya.

Setelah mendapat izin, Taufan berjalan masuk kemudian meletakkan komik yang tadi dibacanya di lemari buku Gempa dan mengambil komik lain yang belum dibacanya.

"O iya, Gempa, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Taufan yang kini sedang duduk di kursi belajar Gempa.

"Memangnya apa? Kalo aku tau akan aku jawab," Jawab Gempa tanpa menoleh.

"Begini…kenapa kau memanggil Kak Hali dengan sebutan 'Kak Halilintar'?" Tanya Taufan kemudian.

"Umm…karena suka aja sih…lagipula dulu aku sempat memanggil Kak Halilintar dengan 'Kak Hali' tapi tidak pernah di respon. Jadi biarlah aku memanggilnya dengan 'Kak Halilintar'. Lagipula, dengan begitu masing-masing dari kita memiliki cara memanggil sendiri," Jelas Gempa.

"Oh…" Taufan bergumam pelan dan akhirnya hening menyelimuti kamar tersebut, sampai akhirnya panggilan sang kakak yang berasal dari lantai bawah terdengar.

"Ah…akhirnya makan malam~" Gempa bangkit dan membiarkan PSVitanya tergeletak di atas tempat tidur kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Kak Taufan nggak pergi makan?" Tanya Gempa dari ambang pintu.

"Ah…sebentar, pergilah duluan. Nanti aku menyusul," Sahut Taufan. Gempa hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Taufan yang masih berada di kamar Gempa tersebut terdiam sambil memandangi kepergian adiknya tersebut.

Senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya ketika mengingat jawaban dari Gempa tadi, lalu bergegas turun ke ruang makan karena sekali lagi panggilan dari sang kakak menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat makan sebelum jatahmu di ambil habis oleh Gempa," Perintah Halilintar datar begitu melihat Taufan yang baru muncul di ruang makan.

"Kak Taufan, lihat! Hari ini Kak Halilintar membuat steak!" Sambut Gempa antusias dengan mulut yang belepotan saus.

"Gempa, makan jangan berisik!" Ucap Halilintar yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

Taufan yang kini duduk di sebelah Halilintar tidak langsung memakan makanannya, dan malah memperhatikan kegiatan makan kedua saudara kembarnya.

"Taufan, kau kenapa?" Halilintar bersuara lagi melihat gelagat adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Kak Taufan tidak lapar? Kalo benar apa boleh aku ambil steaknya?" Sambung Gempa antusias.

Taufan masih tak menjawab. Kini matanya memperhatikan pin berbentuk petir merah yang berada di bagian depan topi dan zip jaket Halilintar, serta pin gunung berwarna abu-abu yang berada di posisi serupa di topi dan jaket Gempa.

"Oy!" Merasa terabaikan, Halilintar bersuara lagi dengan kesal.

"Ah…tidak ada apa-apa kok. Dan Gempa, aku tentu saja lapar," Ucap Taufan yang dengan gembira menyuapi dirinya dengan potongan daging saus babekyu tersebut.

"Eeh?" Gempa merengut dan akhirnya kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan acuh.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang salah dengan otakmu," Halilintar menatap Taufan penuh selidik sebelum kembali memakan jatahnya.

Taufan hanya tersenyum menanggapi kedua saudara kembarnya tersebut.

Diam-diam tangan kirinya meraba zip jaketnya yang berbentuk angin topan berwarna kuning-yang juga berada di bagian samping topinya tersebut.

"Masakan Kak Hali…sudah terasa jauh lebih baik," Gumam Taufan dengan penuh senyuman. 

End 

*Melongo menatap hasil ketikan* APAAN NIH?! Kenapa begini…?! Gaje banget ceritanya…ehm, maafkan endingnya ya, saya memang masih belum berbakat menulis ending yang lebih baik *pundung* *di seret paksa oleh readers* oke, ini hanya sekedar side-story jadi nggak ada maksud buat ngasih spoiler, tapi mungkin saja ada beberapa yang terselip jadi saya cantumkan saja di warning buat jaga-jaga.

Taufan: Terserah deh, cepetan selesaikan author.

Author: Taufan! Bagaimana perasaanmu karena sudah saya buatkan cerita sendiri? *blink blink*

Taufan: Biasa saja. Toh cerita mu ini juga masih level amatiran…

Author: Kejam…T_T

Taufan: Yah…tapi terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot mau membuatnya. Aku menghargainya. *smile*

Author: Yah…sama-sama. Oke, kalo begitu, sekarang saya dan juga Taufan mau pamit dulu, dan soal Twisted-(Gu)touto, akan saya usahakan buat update tepat waktu.

Taufan: Harus cepetan, thor. Nanti akan ada beberapa kejutan di chapter berikutnya kan? *grin*.

Author: Taufan jangan spoiler! Ah…sudahlah, readers-tachi, terima kasih karena sudah mau mampir membaca fict yang masih belum berkualitas ini, dan tolong review kalian ya~! Byeee~!

Review Please?


End file.
